Late Bloomers
by 1Animefreakgurl
Summary: The Konoha 12 except two and their sensei's leave to get Sasuke back which will take six years in the end. Sakura and Hinata hate being left behind. So they leave on a 5 year mission, and when they come back things will change. No Yuri. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Late Bloomers

**I wrote this a while ago but I'm going to try to see how it works out.**

**Anyways I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face.

"They d-d-didn't do t-th-that!" Hinata stated falling on her knees sobbing.

Tsunade looked at her two girls grief and rage shown purely on her face.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"What do you mean you're not taking them!"

"No offense Hokage-sama but these two are just to weak to come with us on such a long and dangerous mission. Asuma stated ( A/N YES I know he's supposed to be dead but to bad he's alive here)

"Besides they will just slow us down" huffed Ino

"Why you little shit! They are your friends how dare you say this!" Tsunade screamed as she slammed her hand on the table breaking it in half.

" We understand that but my cousin couldn't hurt a fly and Sakura Is useless, since Ino can heal if any one of us is injured needed," Neji calmly stated

"NO DAMMIT! I forbid this mission! Especially not to help that stupid boy." She yelled

"Sorry Baa-chan were going" Naruto said before him the Konoha 11, and their Sensei's left with a swirl of leaves.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" I'm so sorry girls I should have tried harder." Tsunade whispered

Sakura and Hinata both looked at each other then looked at the Hokage.

" h-h-how l-l-long will they b-b-be g-gone" hinata stuttered

"By this point five to six years".

"Okay then give us five years, to get stronger " Sakura asked looking determined, along with Hinata.

"Alright good luck, if you are not back in five years then you will be considered as missing-nin am I understood!"

" Hai!"

* * *

_**TIME SKIP 5 YEARS LATER**_

_( Sakura and Hinata cameback a few months earlier then the Konoha 11 now 12 since they successfully brought back Sasuke Uchiha)_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T HERE BAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

"SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade glared while taking sips of her sake angerly.

" Well where are they Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked frowning wondering where his only girl student is.

" Well after you left they went on a 2 year S-class mission" she explained as she half lied.

" What they could have died, it's been 5 years!." shouted Kurenai.

"hahahhahha who said that was there only mission. " Tsunade stated laughing her ass off.

" You shouldn't have given them such a dangerous mission." Kakashi said his one showing eye hardening.

" Well your about to see them they should be returning now." Tsunade sneered

_All of a sudden blue fire rose from the ground showing two beautiful woman_

First was Sakura who had her hair loose with it grown out to her butt that had two thin strips of midnight blue. She wore a bloody red sleeveless jacket that also had a fishnet shirt under it that cut of near midriff that showed three belly button piercings _(like Konan's)_. She also had black short shorts and knee high shinobi boots with 3 inch heels she had a slug tattoo on her left forearm with a emerald green diamond shape seal on her forehead like Tsunade, also having a pink short sword on her back with seals on it, and light green nail polish.

Second was Hinata she wore her hair in a high ponytail that had strips of pink. She also had bells hanging off the band that was holding her hair up. She wore a dark blue and white sweater with one long sleeve on the right but one short sleeve on the left which showed a owl tattoo on her forearm. She had a lip piercing in the middle of her bottom lip and had gold bands on all her fingers. She had white short shorts and the same heels as Sakura. She had a long white sword with seals attached on her back.

All three girls looked at each other then at them. Hinata spoke first though.

"Well long time haven't seen, let's see um can you all move so we can report before we all have a family reunion. She said with a serious face looking at each of them. Behind her Sakura laughed he ass off while Hinata cracked a wide smirk.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Ino screamed ready to pounce the other female except Shikamaru and Choji held her back.

Hinata's smirk turned into a Cheshire grin in less then one second flat which gave the rookie 12 chills as she spoke.

" Well I think you already know." she said in a almost demonic voice with her grin growing wider.

To be continued.

* * *

**Okay so their was suppose to be an OC in this with Sakura and Hinata but I decided to take her out of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter sorry :(**

* * *

"Nice to have you back girls." Tsunade spoke seeing the tension in the room.

"It's good to be back." Sakura spoke up having not really said anything.

"S-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan where have you guys been?" Naruto whispered lightly not really believing these where the two girls they had left.

Hinata's eyes flickered for a moment as she turned her cold gaze over to him, slightly sneering. "Are you stupid or something I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama told you." She was harsh for a reason, seeing as she had loved him, but he never took her feelings into consideration.

Naruto reeled back like he had been slapped, he felt confused and hurt having never heard such harsh words leave her mouth. Kurenai quickly put a hand on his shoulder while locking her gaze with Hinata. "Don't you think that was a little harsh Hinata?"

Said girl no woman, glared at her old sensei.

Sakura watched amused at what was happening, but instead of stopping the argument she walked quietly to the Hokage's desk giving Tsunade their written report of their various missions. Tsunade took the scroll and placed it in one of her drawers seeing as it was going to take a while to read it. As she put the scroll up she took out a bottle of sake then clapped her hands together gaining everyone's attention.

"Look! I know all of you have some things to say so I suggest you go to the training grounds and talk about it. So if you would be so kind as to get out before I lose my patients." Tsunade snapped while glaring at them.

Sakura and Hinata teleported away having heard half of her suggestion, while the rest walked away after she had finished.

**TRAINIG GROUNDS**

* * *

Sakura sat upon a tree while Hinata was under it, both knowing that the Rookie 11 were coming. Hinata having sharpened her senses to the max so she wouldn't always depend on her kekkei genkai, could sense the Rookie 11 scramble to get to this specific training ground that had the most space.

Sakura signed and jumped off the tree swiftly landing a foot away from Hinata sensing the Rookie 11 plus the Sensei's arrive.

Sakura stared lazily at her former comrades until she stopped at Naruto and Kakashi. "_So_" she drawled out, having finally noticed someone missing. "Where's the Chickenass?"

"He's here but he and his team are being interrogated at the moment and a won't be out for at least another week." Kakashi answered staring at his old student.

Sakura nodded and looked at the rest of the shinobi standing before her. Signing she looked over at Hinata who was glaring at all of them. "So…what do you guys want? I know it's not a welcoming party."

"WE WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU LEFT!" Naruto bellowed looking confused and upset.

Neither of the girls flinched at his accusation. Hinata this time spoke up. "Why did _you_ guys leave? No don't answer that. Why did _you_ leave _us_ behind that's what _we_ want to know."

"You should already know the reason for that." Neji inquired.

"Neji's right I mean you guys weren't really that strong to begin with especially you Hinata." Tenten added.

Sakura blinked and thought one thing _'Bad move.'__  
_

Hinata swiftly went in front of Tentens face in seconds lifting her up by her throat. "What did you say?! Bitch please all you did was throw your stupid useless ass weapons! You were the weakest one out of all the girls, and when it came to a real fight you couldn't do shit!" Hinata seethed.

Sakura made her way towards Hinata seeing as everyone else was in shock. She put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata, instead of lifting Tenten down she threw her to the side. Sakura then looked at all the ninjas there, eyes dancing with amusement "Fine let's make a deal; we will fight, Hinata and me against all of you. If you win will answer any questions you ask us and if we win you'll leave us alone unless we feel like being in your presence or if a mission calls for it." She stated looking at each of them.

"Alright then deal" Asuma declared

"But that's ridiculous! You two can't take us all on!" Ino chimed in.

At that point Hinata and Sakura shared a look. "Yes we can," They both said strength and confidence pouring out of them. They both moved away and stared down at the group eyes like predators, they both disappeared with black leaves in their place, whispering something that sent a chill to everyone.

"_And we will_."

* * *

**Ok guy's sorry about not updating I'm currently almost failing Spanish and English class, so I'm trying to get my grades up at the moment so give me some time.**

**Anyways I'm going to have a plot sooner or later after I have Sakura and Hinata show how strong they are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry for the slow update I have finals this week. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Training grounds**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was on guard, Neji and Kiba where trying the best they could to sense one of the girls but they couldn't. It was as if they had vanished, no scent or chakra trails.

Naruto eager to get answers, summoned about fifty shadow clones and sent them around the clearing no one noticing the figures watching intently.

**Hinata POV**

Sakura and I watched everyone's failed attempts to sense us. We were hiding in one of the trees behind the group. I was on top of a high branch and Sakura was on a really low branch. We watched as Naruto summoned his clones, we still didn't move. I looked towards Saki and saw her staring intently at me. Knowing that she had a plan I slightly nodded, she then looked down and jumped off the branch.

Instead of landing on the grass she sunk into it and moved through the ground. I turned on my Byakugan and watched her get closer until she was right under the group. I left my position after seeing Naruto's clones get closer and used a jutsu I learned to blend in with the trees. I watched them pass by and looked to where Sakura was, waiting for the signal.

**Sakura POV**

I smoothed the dirt around me slightly using, chakra but enough to where even the best censors couldn't sense it. I shifted lightly and crawled under to where I knew my Ex-Sensei was and set there.

Summoning three mud clones, they moved under their targets.

**Normal POV**

The group of Ninjas stayed rooted on the ground, anxious of where the girls had went off. Naruto's clones ran back empty handed. Naruto dispersed his clones and let out a sigh. Just as he was about to speak they felt a rumble underneath them and froze a second in shock as four sets of hands broke through the ground and grabbed a hold of all four Senseis.

Before any of them could react they saw a flash of blue sprint towards each sensei, as they realized it was Hinata they watched the fast movements of her Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. Neji watched in utter disbelief as he saw this justsu performed four times in only a few seconds.

As Hinata finished off Kakashi she jumped back and watched as all the hands dispersed except the ones holding on to him. She saw how Kakashi was literally dragged underground.

The group finally recovered from their shock, Naruto was about to scream out Kakashi's name until he felt a deep rumble again practically shaking the ground (understatement). The old rookies looked on helplessly as one of the strongest Shinobi in the village shot from the ground like a rag doll and landed next to the other unconscious Senseis.

**Hinata POV**

I sensed Saki flicker next to me, no doubt satisfied for what she did to Kakashi.

"You want to end this quickly…or slowly?" She asked me.

"Slowly." I responded both of us growing feral grins on the fact that are once friends watched us with anger…and is that fear? Oh this was going to be fun.

"Well everyone, shall we begin without your sensei's ruining the fun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**So you guys know I probably won't update until spring break comes. So you guys know Hinata and Sakura are not going to be Mary-Sue's their going to have their weaknesses but just not know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

**Training Grounds**

**Normal POV**

The rookies got though their shock and faced the two kunoichis who looked at them like they were gum under their shoes.

"Y-you bitches!" Ino snarled, slightly pissed that she stuttered.

"Is that all? I thought this was a battle you hoes haven't moved yet." Sakura stated ignoring Ino.

"Why you!"

Before Shikamaru or Choji could stop their teammate Ino charged Sakura. Hinata jumped away from Sakura and on top of a tree and stayed there.

The rookies where confused until they saw Ino just a few feet away with a kunai aimed to kill. But before she could get closer Sakura disappeared, Ino stopped with her kunai still position out. A split second later she felt something on her arm and saw it was Sakura's shoe. Her head whipped up but was too late as Sakura performed the Heavenly Foot of Pain slamming the heel of her foot on her back.

The ground shook and broke apart from the force of the impact. Sakura jumped back to where Hinata was and the rest of the rookies where falling back carrying their unconscious Senseis.

As the ground settled and stopped shaking, Shikamaru abandoned his lazy attitude and grabbed hold of Ino and rushed back to the rookies. She was unconscious and had many broken bones and was barely breathing from what he could tell. He sat her down with the other incapacitated shinobi. He tried to think of a plan but it was too difficult seeing as they are above their level.

**Sakura POV**

I crouched beside Hinata looking at the now decimated training ground.

"You know you could have killed her." I heard Hinata mutter.

"I know but I didn't." I defended.

"Hmmm want to end this now?" I asked while watching Naruto's hurt face.

"Fine." Hinata huffed.

**Normal POV**

And with that said, they charged.

Hinata flickered in front of Shikamaru knowing his capabilities could render their fight with them, pressed the pressure point in his neck knocking him out, then kicked Shino in the stomach sending him through two trees before he could react with his bugs.

Meanwhile Sakura flickered in front of Kiba and with a chakra laced fist, punched him across the training ground. She jumped to the side to avoid Choji's Partial Multi-Size Technique as he tried to grab her. She went in front of him in an instant and kicked up toward his face sending him flying, she then back flipped away from Naruto's Rasengan.

Hinata went and Sixty-four palmed Tenten, feeling a bit of Satisfaction in it. She then made her way to Lee; she first was on the defensive seeing Lee's speed got better. She took off a gold band around her index finger, and matched his speed easily. Lee was shocked to say the least as he saw her palm hit his back full force causing him to black out from the amount of chakra she sent through his spine, just enough to not kill him or handicap him. She then faced off with her older cousin.

**SAKURA'S FIGHT**

Sakura dodged and weaved through Naruto's many clones. She lifted up her fist and punched the ground effectively destroying half the clones, the sent a medium level genjustu toward the other clones.

Naruto watched as all his clones where dispersed by a genjustu. He gritted his teeth and ran towards her with a Rasengan in hand. She looked at him with emotionless eyes as he jabbed out his Rasengan. Before it mad contact toward her chest she moved her hand and took a hold of the swirling ball of chakra and crushed it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw sakura get rid of one of his strongest techniques like it was nothing. Sakura used the same arm to grab a hold of his hand, and slowly lifted it up. Naruto watched her confused as she brought her other arm under his. She balled her hand into a fist and brought it up. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the sickening crack first then the wave of pain that scorched his body.

He was about to scream in pain until he saw that she abandoned his arm and went behind him pressing his neck knocking him out.

**HINATA FIGHT**

Hinata fought Neji with slight boredom after predicting his movements for the tenth time. Hit after hit they would throw Hinata having the upper hand.

Neji glared at his cousin, jaw clenching tightly he used his Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher. Hinata was slightly surprised but countered with Revolving Heaven Technique using a bit more chakra to strengthen the dome. She then used Heavenly Spikes Technique.

Neji's eyes shot wide open as tree sized chakra spikes aimed at his direction. He moved trying desperately to avoid getting hit. He didn't notice that Hinata had left her spot a went behind the Byakugan's weak spot. Before he could comprehend what was going on she sixty-four palmed him from behind then sent a kick throwing him into a few trees.

**END OF FIGHT**

Hinata flickered next to Sakura, they both looked at the damages they had done with their old comrades scattered around the training field.

"We won." Hinata spoke eyeing the forest where she could tell people where watching.

"Was there ever any doubt." Sakura turned toward the direction Hinata was looking.

"Come out geez its rude not to."

With that statement Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara and his siblings came out. Kankurō stepped in front and took in the seen. He whistled.

"Would you to mind telling me why some of the best ninjas I have are half-dead?" Tsunade asked taking in all the damage inflicted on the training grounds. She even smirked as she knew the answer.

"A bet." Both girls replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the long fight scene it was my first fight scene to ever write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay everyone it's official that I'm going to have SakuraXItachi and HinataXHidan**

**I might ask your opinions later on about the couples but I know that both girls are going to be with the Akatsuki males at some point.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Back at the Training Grounds**_

"That must have been some bet." Kankurō stated, standing beside his little brother.

Both girls shrugged and walked up to them.

"Can I ask what this bet was about?" Tsunade questioned while watching Jiraiya head towards Naruto.

"The bet was if we won we won't answer their questions and we will be on any other team but theirs. If they had won we would answer any questions they had for us." Sakura answered.

"Well then I will have you on a two man squad then, Sakura, Hinata." Tsunade declared.

"WHAT NO WE CAN STILL WIN THIS!" Naruto shouted getting up from his position having had help from Jiraiya.

"Naruto that's enough!" Jiraiya reprimanded "If they could defeat you all innless then fifteen minutes then I think it's over!"

Naruto looked shocked that his sensei would yell at him, but understood him.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Good" Tsunade quipped, she flicked her wrist and about twenty Anbu stood around her.

"Anbu, get these shinobi to the hospital immediately!" She ordered.

They did as they were told and left in seconds. Gaara stood their slightly amazed that these two girls that couldn't even touch anybody had gotten that strong. He made a mental note to be kept in their good graces. He soon remembered why he was here and turned to Tsunade.

"We should sign the treaty, now Tsunade-san, should we not"

"Of course" Tsunade then faced the girls. "Girls meet me at my office tomorrow alright and you have today off."

With that said Tsunade and the others left the training grounds leaving the girls.

Sakura stood where she was a felt something shift. Hinata looked around the area having gotten tired of someone watching them. She tilted her head slightly; Sakura noticed and threw a kunai toward the direction. It hit a tree, and they watched as it split in half.

They both stiffened and took out a kunai as four black figures sprinted towards them, but the figures stopped short revealing themselves.

"Akatsuki." Hinata spat eyeing the red clouds on their cloaks.

One of them stepped forward, which the girls new for sure was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's big brother. He stopped in front of the girls and gestured toward the other S-class shinobi.

"You must already beware of me but not them, going right to left is Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu." Itachi said voice like velvet.

"I don't fucking need you to introduce my ass." Hidan seethed, and then growled as Kakuzu slapped him upside the head.

"Why are you here?" Sakura questioned, guard still up.

"Our leader is interested in you two and in your abilities." The tallest one Kisame answered.

"So you want us to join Akatsuki?" Hinata asked simply irritated that she couldn't stop looking at Hidan's chest.

Hidan noticed this and couldn't let it down, "Like what you see bitch." He asked grinning.

"No, and call me a bitch again and I'll decapitate you and bury your head six feet under." She retorted angrily with a minuscule blush.

The Akatsuki stared at her for a few seconds, sizing her and Sakura up until Hidan and Kisame busted out laughing.

"They might not be that bad joining after all! They'll probably make it fun." Kisame said between laughs.

"So what are your answers?" Itachi asked Sakura.

She looked at Hinata silently questioning her, she then looked at the sharingan user.

"We will think about it" Sakura said before her and Hinata vanished.

"This is going to be fun" Kisame grinned. Itachi couldn't help but nod.

"Hm, if they refuse, they do have a large bounty on their heads." Kakuzu spoke up while walking away.

* * *

**Sorry for people who don't like this chapter I'm slightly depressed lately because out of four final exams I failed one which was Spanish.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the people who wanted a Yuri pairing, but I'm not really good with those.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Hokage Mountain**

"So sakura, what do you think about joining the Akatsuki?" Hinata asked while looking at Konoha from on top of the firsts head.

"Tsk, unless their so called leader gets off his ass and forcefully drag us there then, no." Sakura said taking another bite of her dango.

"Hm, fair enough."

"It's kind of boring being back here."

"True… hey aren't we supposed to meet up with Baa-chan today?" Hinata asked while getting up.

"Yeah let's go since we have nothing else to do." Sakura said as she got up from her position and let the dango stick hang from her mouth.

They both walked to the front of the first Hokage's head and disappeared.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

They reappeared in front of the Hokage's office door and were slightly surprised to see a bunch of familiar faces along with the Kazekage and his siblings and a few elders.

"Nice of you two to show, I was just about to send Anbu to get you." Tsunade said nodding their way. The Rookies and sensei's all looked at them hesitantly, from remembering their last encounter.

Sakura and Hinata walked up toward the Hokage's desk and stopped; Hinata looked at the elders and sneered.

"About time they come! I thought you said you told these kunoichis to come here?" The elder berated Tsunade.

"Are you people still living?" Hinata asked not much of a question.

"Watch it kunoichi! You are lucky we allowed you to be here!" One of the old hags spat.

Sakura then turned and sneered also.

"Really now, were lucky _you _allowed us to be here? Hags please the last time we checked the _Hokage_ has control of everything that happens in this village. Not some can't do shit old people who think their gods and can control everybody."

The elders stared in exasperation, while the rest watched in shock. Tsunade watched with amusement and gratitude as she didn't have to tell the elders that herself.

"Why you ungrateful ..." The elder was cut off as Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk to get everyone's attention.

"Enough! There is a reason why all of you are here. I have urgent news that a Shinobi extermination is happening, it has already started in some villages mostly the land of earth."

Everyone gasped at the news.

"Then what is the problem I mean if it's simple civilians." Kakashi asked voicing everyone's question.

Tsunade sighed while she stood up and walked toward the window behind her desk, hands clasped together behind her back.

"It's not simple civilians Kakashi. The ones that are doing this are ninjas. I had made several missions for Anbu to find out who the leader is. None of the thirty-two ninjas have come back alive except one who only uttered two words before his death. The cause of this extermination is Akuhei Hayashi. We don't know much information about him but we do know he is from an old Clan the Hayashi clan which was known for their Kinjustu and was reportedly whipped out during the Third Great Shinobi World War."

"So what are we going to do!?" Yelled Naruto as he walked closer to the Hokage's desk.

"Calm down Naruto! Right now we need to have as many alliances formed as possible, and if it gets to a point where it's necessary we will have to make nice with are enemies for a time, I am already sending hawks to other countries." Tsunade said facing everybody.

"So where going to have a truce with enemies…like the akatsuki? Tenten asked.

Tsunade sighed for the hundredth time that day and plopped down on her chair, silently whishing she had sake at the moment.

"Yes" She answered.

Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened slightly they both looked at each other and whispered the same word.

"Damn"

* * *

**So I finally have a plot lol. Sorry its short.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade tilted her head upwards slightly, honey eyes filled with confusion.

"Something wrong girls?"

"No" Hinata answered hastily, which earned a few confused looks.

"Good well you are all dismissed and will be given instructions later on." The blonde Hokage stated while eyeing each shinobi.

"…except Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno."

Both girls turned around and sucked in their breath slightly, the other shinobi in the room looked on with curiosity before shrugging it off and leaving.

Tsunade got up from her chair and hugged them both, since she didn't do so before, and went to back to her seat.

' _They have grown more than anyone will ever know."_ Tsunade thought.

"What's going on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked while sitting down in one of the chairs, followed by Hinata.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly, she knew something was off but decided not to ask since they just got back along with everyone else.

She intertwined her hands together and set them under her chin, "I have a mission for you."

They nodded their heads and so she went on, "The person Akuhei Hayashi, who I explained earlier, has a group called The Executioners which is made up of powerful shinobi. They are leading a massive army shinobi and civilians alike."

"Wait so ninjas want to kill ninjas, along with civilian help? That really doesn't make since Tsunade-sama." Sakura stated looking slightly irritated. "And why tell us this?"

Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair, "Yes I was wondering about that to, but The reason I'm telling you this," Her face got more serious, "is because I want both of you to go and see if you can get as much information as possible about them and if possible confront them… I have complete faith that you two can do this."

Two sighs were heard and two muttered 'Okays' made it out of the silence. The girls knowing this will be dangerous.

"Excellent! This will be an above S-class mission; you will be leaving at exactly 4 a.m. tomorrow morning is that clear, you both are dismissed."

With two nods the girls left.

Reaching over to one of the desk drawers she took out a bottle of sake and gulped it down. Exhaling loudly she swung around in her chair and looked out the windows.

"You can come out Jiraiya."

A window was heard swooshing open and in came the Toad Sannin, as he moved to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Are you sure you wanted to send them?" he asked.

She spun around again to face him glaring wholes in his head.

"Why wouldn't I, they are one of the best didn't you see what happened yesterday?"

"Exactly, the way they are… I overheard a blonde of the old rookies call them _monsters_."

Tsunade tightened her hand into a fist on her desk causing cracks to form.

"They are not monsters dammit! How much more do those girls need to prove to them!?" Tsunade seethed.

This time Jiraiya sighed, "The brat kept complaining about how they attacked them brutally without showing an ounce of emotion into it. My question is what had they done for the past five years to make them like that?"

"Honestly I don't know but it is none of our business, they main thing we need to be thinking about right know is what where going to do with this rebellion and not about how my girls got stronger, _understand?_" She grounded out.

"Yes, princess." He chuckled slightly but went back to serious and leaned in slightly.

"Now about the alliances,"

Hinata and Sakura both made a b-line to their shared home.

Once they got there they went inside and went to their respective rooms without uttering a single word to one another and fell asleep in their beds.

* * *

**Timeskip**

'_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!'_ Sakura practically screamed inside her head. Why did she have to be so damn casual about taking this mission, at this time of year? Why did she have to choose this damn path out of all paths! Did Kami just have to give her this obstacle? How was this possible!?

At the moment both her and Hinata where going through a forest away from the land of fire's border and near the Executioner sittings. Honestly it wouldn't be so bad if the forest wasn't covered in damn Cockroaches!

Yep it was Roach season.

"What the hell!?" Sakura all but yelled at her partner who was basically dancing around the bugs with her Byakugan activated.

"Ugh, these damn things are annoying! Can we set them on fire please?" Hinata asked while dodging one that flew near her face.

Sakura sighed she would be more than happy to, but it would cause too much commotion especially since they were not on their home land but in the Grass country.

"No." She answered while slicing one that was about to land on her leg.

They traveled through the forest and came across a small village. They both decided to get some food or Dango to be exact. At one of the shops.

They walked into a nice looking shop and asked for a table for two, they both sat down and ordered their respective dishes. Sakura sat her head down on the table having the gross factor from their trip finally hit her.

Hinata wasn't better off, sure they were both strong but they were still human these types of things still grossed them out.

A few minutes later their orders came and they wasted no time and ate.

"You wanna stay here until tomorrow morning?" Hinata questioned, already done with her food.

"Sure, I need a bath anyways." Sakura answered visibly shuddering, while getting up and paying for their food.

"Hell yes." Hinata said while already out the shop.

* * *

**Timeskip**

Both girls found a nice hotel at the end of the village and paid for a one bedroom suit since they were mostly used to sharing a bed anyways and the fact that they also didn't bring much money with them.

They took their showers and changed into more comfortable clothes, mainly huge shirts and short shorts.

They both got on either side of the bed and faced the ceiling both not yet ready to sleep.

"Hey, Sakura"

"Hn" Sakura said while turning her head slightly showing Hinata that she had her full attention.

"You know how Naruto is a sage." Hinata asked absentmindedly rubbing the owl tattoo she had on her left arm.

"_Yes_" Sakura answered now giving Hinata her full attention by turning in her direction.

"Can we work on…you know…being sages too?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Why?"

Hinata sighed and glared at the ceiling.

"I want to be really strong…you know? Stronger than anybody…make a name for myself."

"Ok I was thinking about it too... That way…I can finally surpass Tsunade-sama." She said while looking at her slug tattoo.

"But not yet though, we have more important matters to tend to starting tomorrow."

"Yeah"

"Let's just hope everything turns out ok." She whispered as she finally closed her eyes.

Hinata listened as Sakura's breathing evened out. Did she really want to be stronger than anyone?

* * *

**A/N Wow I feel like I'm stalling for some reason. Akatsuki will show up at some point just not yet. And to give you an idea on how strong Sakura and Hinata are, they are about as strong as anyone in the village like they are on par with anybody but for example if Naruto was in his Sage mode or Bijuu mode they wouldn't win at the end of the battle. So they aren't too strong to where they are god-like in some fanfics.**


End file.
